Pastelillos
by NaruSaku'sFan
Summary: Algo pasó, algo totalmente inexplicable. De un instante a otro su sueño se volvió realidad... ¡Estaba en el Paraíso de los Pastelillos! Pero aquel paraíso no duraría para siempre, y mucho menos teniendo cerca al Demonio más temido de todo Japón...


_No me hago responsable por lo que van a leer, el humor no es lo mío. Originalmente éste era un fic Hirumamo con tendencias a lo rosa, pero extráñamente acabó en esto. ¿Por qué demonios elegí este tópico? No sé, supongo que tenía hambre. Y gracias a eso también se me quitó la inspiración a la mitad y bueno, todo un jaleo... Pero que no se hable más, lean y juzguen por ustedes mismos (o si quieren no lean y presionen el botón de "atrás", esa también es una opción). Las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, también cualquier review que quieran dejarle a esta escritora noob (lo recalco, noob). _

****Disclaimer:** **_los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de las mentes maestras Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Mutara._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Pastelillos<strong>

"_Uno, dos, tres, …"_ Sus ojos no daban crédito de lo que estaba viendo, _"Cuatro, cinco, seis, …"_ era sencillamente imposible, _"Siete, ocho, nueve, …"_ no podía ser verdad.

No entendía nada, hace algunos segundos atrás su cabeza parecía razonar como la de cualquier otro ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra. En este momento lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era imposible de creer.

—¡Una habitación llena de pastelillos!—Gritó estupefacta. ¿Aquello sería un milagro?¿Una alucinación? Llámenlo como quieran, Anezaki Mamori estaba en el paraíso.—¡Mi habitación está llena de pastelillos!

Incrédula, se acercó a paso rápido hasta el centro de su habitación, donde se alzaba imponente la extraña-y de inexplicable procedencia-torre de pasteles. Cogió uno pequeño, con extremo cuidado de no quebrar el equilibrio de la torre. _"Puedo tocarlo, no es una ilusión"_. Ya en sus manos, mantuvo su mirada fija en el pequeño pastelillo. Sintió miedo, miedo de pestañear tan solo un segundo, y que su pequeño tesoro desapareciera de sus manos. Lo acercó rápidamente hasta su nariz, _"Vainilla, dulce y cremosa dulzura"._ Se vio tentada a morderlo, pero se abstuvo.

"_Esto sigue sin tener nada de lógica. Quizás estoy dentro del sueño de Kurita… O tal vez es una trampa de Hiruma para atraparme con la guardia baja. ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que esto pasara en la vida real? ¡Ni que estuviera dentro de un manga!"_ Pensaba para sí.

—¿Vas a comértelos o puedo llevarlos directo a mi estómago?—en ese momento, una curiosa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién anda ahí?¡Sal de donde estés! —aquella nueva voz la alarmó, era algo que jamás había oído en su vida.

—Soy Devil Bat-sama para ti, y no tengo que salir de ninguna parte porque no me estoy escondiendo—aquella extraña voz provenía… ¿desde el techo?

Elevó su mirada al lugar donde provenía aquella voz y se encontró con una extraña criatura. La pequeña mascota del equipo, creada por la imaginación de Hiruma, había cobrado vida. Aquel extraño murciélago rojo agitaba sus alas sobre su cabeza, parecía divertido con aquella situación.

—Definitivamente estoy en el sueño de Kurita…—Luego de haber llegado a aquella conclusión, se quedó más tranquila. Sólo era cuestión de despertar al gigantezco lineman y todo aquello habría terminado. ¿Pero cómo?

—Este no es un sueño de ese gordo, pero una mocosa como tú jamás lo comprendería—el murciélago malvado descendió hasta quedar de frente a la ojiazul—Ahora escúchame porque no pienso repetir esto dos veces, y si no entra en tu maldita cabeza ya no será mi problema.

—Pero tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte, en primer lug…—fue interrumpida.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca y limítate a escuchar! Éste es un mensaje del jefe: 'YAAAA-HAAAA, hiciste bien al no probar los pastelillos. Si le hubieras dado un pequeño mordisco, o probado una pequeña migaja de alguno de ellos, habrías firmado tu sentencia conmigo, el Demonio. Éste es mi mundo y esas son las reglas. No le preguntes al maldito murciélago cómo llegaste hasta aquí, o por qué. Si deseas librarte de la condena y volver a tu jodida vida monótona y aburrida, debes _probar el indicado_.' Ese fue el mensaje, y no volveré a imitar la voz del jefe—concluyó molesto el murciélago malvado.

—Hiruma… claro, no podía ser nadie más. ¡Y cómo demonios se supone que voy a saber cuál es el indicado! Si estoy en el mundo de ese demonio, de seguro hay un montón de trampas… —No entendía nada de aquella situación.

—Te explicaré las reglas del juego, en realidad es una sola, y es la más divertida. Estamos en tu habitación, y tú la conoces mejor que cualquier otra persona. Mi jefe sólo metió un montón de pastelillos falsos en ella y uno que se diferenciaba del resto. Ten cuidado, porque si abres los cajones sólo conseguirás que salgan más y más pastelillos y se te haría más difícil hallarlo. Y como Devil Bat-sama es tan bueno, te va a dar una pista. El supuesto pastelillo que buscas es de fresa. —descendió hasta el piso, dejó de batir sus alas y desapareció inexplicablemente.

—No puedo abrir los cajones de mi habitación, no puedo probar otro pastelillo que no sea el indicado, porque mi alma le pertenecería a ese demonio, y lo que estoy buscando… ¡huele a fresa!—restándole importancia a la extraña desaparición del murciélago, la manager de los Deimon cerró sus ojos y sacó de su cabeza todo lo que no fuera la forma en que se vengaría de Hiruma…

"_Voy a aventar tus preciadas armas"_

"_Voy a encargar goma de mascar cargada de azúcar"_

"_No voy a besarte en diez días"_

—¡Idiota, concéntrate! Si no lo besaras en diez días sería un castigo para ti… Además, debías pensar en el pastel de fresa, no en Hiruma— se auto recriminó. Dejó de estar conciente de todos sus sentidos, salvo el olfato. Tenía experiencia con ello, no por eso había pasado casi la mitad de su vida devorando esas exquisiteces de todos los sabores. —Encontrarlo será pan comido… o mejor dicho, ¡pastel comido!

Su olfato buscó y rebuscó, hasta que capturó la buscada esencia de fresa. El aroma provenía de su armario. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba, respiró profundo y lo abrió.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Un pastel de fresa gigante! —su mente ya no daba para cuestionarse nada más. Acercó su pulgar derecho al pastel, se aseguró de sacar una pequeña cantidad y se lo llevó directamente a la boca. —¡Guau, sabe increíble!

De repente, una lluvia de balas comenzó a ser disparada desde el interior del pastel. Mamori sólo atinó a lanzarse al piso y cubrir su cabeza. Claro que quedó cubierta de biscocho, crema y fresas.

Cuando la balacera hubo terminado, se paró rápidamente y se volteó, encontrándose con un Hiruma que sonreía burlón.

—Hiruma-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?¿qué es toda esta locura?¿por qué ese pastel disparaba a diestra y siniestra?¿cómo es que la mascota de los Deimon cobró vida?¿Éste es realmente un sueño de Kurita?—disparaba y disparaba preguntas que el rubio no tenía ningún interés de responder.

—kekekekeke, idiota, la persona que disparaba era yo, que estaba adentro—se acercó con su mirada seductora, aprisionando a Mamori contra la pared—¿sabes que estás cubierta de pastel? Odio lo dulce, pero ahora quiero probar de ti—la besó fervientemente y lamió sus labios para capturar el dulce sabor de ellos—Deliciosos—sentenció.

Sólo se detuvieron un par de segundos cuando se quedaron sin respiración, la pasión brillaba en los ojos de ambos. Esta vez fue la manager quién reclamó los labios del quarterback, aquellos labios que siembre sabían a menta, ahora le ofrecían un nuevo sabor, su sabor favorito… la fresa. Y quería más, quería probarlo hasta que aquel sabor fuera reemplazado nuevamente por la menta.

—Oye…—una voz la comenzó a alejar de los labios del rubio, quería regresar pero no podía. De repente, todo se volvió oscuro—oye…—volvían a llamarla. Sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, estaba en el departamento de Hiruma, y aquella voz era la de él. —¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?¿Estás soñando conmigo?

—¿Hiruma-kun? — se sentó lentamente en la cama y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que realmente estaba en el departamento del demonio—¿por qué estoy aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Hace unas horas atrás te comiste tres cajas de pastelillos, supongo que mucha azúcar y tantas endorfinas dando vueltas por tu sangre hicieron que cayeras dormida en mi sofá. No quise despertarte, así que por eso te traje amablemente estás aquí, mi cama. —sus ojos irradiaban deseo.

—Ah, ya veo. —_"tres cajas de pastelillos, eso lo explica todo"_—¿Sabes una cosa? Yo amo los pastelillos…—fue interrumpida.

—kekekekeke, eso todo Tokyo lo sabe…—indicó burlonamente.

—¡No me has dejado terminar!—no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que todo Tokyo lo supiera era una exageración, pero era innegable que muchos sabían de aquella debilidad suya— Yo amo los pastelillos, porque son dulces, pero hay otro sabor que me vuelve loca y que gracias a ti tiene un efecto afrodisíaco en mí…—se acercó seductoramente al rubio, quedando sobre él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro—la menta—Y unió sus labios con los del Demonio más temido del Instituto Deimon.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todo aquel que gastó unos minutos de su tiempo leyendo esto. Si les gustó, genial... No ha sido de mis mejores escritos, pero tenía unas ganas feroces de escribir algo y esto fue el resultado. Quizás la próxima vez deba atarme los dedos y ahorrarles esto (?) Bueno, un saludo especial a Kuragami que sé que estuvo esperando este shot, espero no desilusionarte! :)<em>

_._

_._

_._

_¿review? okno u.u_


End file.
